revered_threefandomcom-20200214-history
Majestic Beast List
Majestic Beasts Nathaus 'Are large, bipedal bird with a spiny, armored hide covering their body. Their outer shell features much brighter and more vibrant colors than that of their female counterparts. It is primarily bright red, with black markings throughout. Nathaus possess a flame sac which is used to produce deadly flaming projectiles from the mouth. The talons upon their feet are highly poisonous and are known to to inflict toxic mortal wounds on larger prey. In addition, their long, thick tail features a heavy spiked club at the end. Nathaus' wing membranes feature ornate patterns which are likely used to attract potential mates. Nathaus are highly territorial creatures, and as such, are aggressive towards intruders. They will chase away or attempt to kill any creature which may pose a threat to their land. While hunting, Nathaus will stalk prey from the air before swooping in for the kill. Once they have successfully brought down their prey, they will carry it away to eat in private, safe from scavengers or other large monsters which might attempt to steal the kill. ' Nini 'greatly resembles a unicorn, though a closer look reveals that it is covered in scales rather than a coat. Its majestic white mane and hair stand on end, as if charged with static. The monster often crackles with stray electricity.Nini can summon artificial lightning bolts to strike attackers, or the area around it. It is usually peaceful and will more than likely run away instead of engaging an attacker. ' Homunger 'is a very large, bipedal Brute characterized by its uniform forest green colouration and muscular upper body. Its thick hide is littered with short, jagged spines that reach a maximum height along the back and tail. Homunger has a narrow snout with a large lower jaw, covered in multiple rows of teeth spreading outwards from the mouth. It has massive, powerful hind legs, but tiny, poorly developed forelegs that it rarely utilizes. When provoked, Homunger back and shoulder muscles swell considerably. During this period, areas of its skin will take on a bright red colouration. Homunger’s activately eat other creatures and often bomb rushes villages for human flesh as well. ' Nuke 'Resembles a gruesome overgrown feral dog. It is covered in red scales and bony protrusions that resemble muscle tissue and bone. Its tail is particularly bony and can be used as a club. Nuka is a hostile beast that will attack anything that it encounters on sight, no matter how big a prey item is. ' Logoni 'Is a large leviathan that resembles an overgrown crocodile. While outside water it turns a dry grayish-blue color and its dermal spikes turn a pale red. When it returns to the water, .Logoni regains a striking deep blue color and its spikes return to their original color of a very light beige. They are normally peaceful and will run away from attackers but is often hunted for it’s skin for medicine. ' Bomo 'is a bulky, heavyset, bovine creature with stocky, muscular legs and a thick upper body. It features a very thick outer hide that is riddled with heavy folds, with a row of armored plates running along its back and tail. Bomo most distinctive features include its massive tail club, twin brow horns, and a pair of energy-rich dorsal humps. Bomos’' slow lifestyle often results in a layer of moss and algae growing upon its hide, most noticeably along the back. Bomo is a herbivore, subsisting primarily on fallen tree trunks. Using its ram-like pair of horns, as well its hammer-like tail club, it is known to push or knock down weak or dead trees in order to comfortably feed on them. Though generally docile, Bomo has a capacity for aggression if provoked. ' Mogras 'Mogras are small and slim compared. Their body shape is very wolf-like in nature, allowing them to move quickly and stand up right for short periods of time. Mogras have light green scales with blue and reddish stripes covering their body, as well as a blue-colored underbelly. Mogras will swarm potential prey in an instant, whether it be carrion or raw meat dropped by a hunter. Mogras packs have even been seen attacking injured hunters. Though they are bold, Mogras will flee to the trees if they encounter a larger beast or human. '